The Military Connection
by nweeks3
Summary: In the first incarnation of My Complete Pitch Perfect Story - Part 4, and a re-telling of the third movie, Aubrey's new fiance accompanies her and the other Bellas on the USO Tour.
1. The First Five Months

**AUTHOR'S NOTES: I know some fans ship Aubrey together with three different Bellas. But in accordance with a personal rule of mine regarding romantically pairing characters together, I decided to leave those shippings alone and follow my own path.**

This story takes place over the course of 2 years and will feature scenes from the third movie with a twist & a bonus character.

CHAPTER 1:

On a Summer day in 2016, A guy in a camaro drives to the Lodge of Fallen Leaves hoping for directions. When he arrived, he rang the front desk bell summoning Aubrey.

"Welcome to the Lodge of Fallen Leaves. Can I help you?" Aubrey asked.

"Yeah. I'm looking for a good place to stay around here." Chad said. "Can you recommend something?" He asked.

"Sure. Are you from out of town?" Aubrey asked.

"No. Actually I live around here. Just had to get away from the house for a couple days." Chad said.

"Why?" Aubrey asked.

"My mom & I haven't been on good terms lately." Chad said.

"Sorry to hear that." Aubrey said.

"Thanks. She hasn't felt the same since my dad left to join the military." Chad said.

"Your dad's in the military?" Aubrey asked. "Mine too!" She said.

"No way!" Chad said. "Which branch?" He asked.

"Army." Aubrey said.

"Air Force." Chad said.

"Wow. I can't believe we have something in common." Aubrey said.

"I know, right. I'm Chad by the way." He said prompting a handshake.

"Aubrey." She said accepting the handshake.

"Nice to meet you." Chad said. "Do you want to maybe get a bite to eat with me sometime?" He asked.

"Yeah, that'd be great." Aubrey said.

* * *

The next day, Aubrey & Chad had their first date at a diner.

"Well, this isn't exactly my ideal choice for a first date, but it could work." Aubrey said.

"I remember you saying when I picked you up 'No Red Lobster' which must imply that you're allergic to seafood. So, finding a good restaurant to accomodate you was rather difficult." Chad said.

"Yeah, quite a few seafoods actually." Aubrey confirms.

"And a lot of sit down restaurants have some seafood on their menu, so I didn't want to take a chance." Chad said.

"I really appreciate that." Aubrey said.

"So, tell me a little about you." Chad said feeling curious.

"Well, I really love to sing. I was part of an acapella group in college called the Barden Bellas." Aubrey said.

"Really?" Chad asked. "You know I happen to be a rather good singer too." He said.

"No way!" Aubrey said feeling excited.

"True. So tell me more about the Barden Bellas." Chad said still feeling curious.

"Well, senior year me & my friend Chloe lead the Bellas and we both ended up making a big group of friends that year." Aubrey remembered.

"Well, that's great. At least you've bonded with them." Chad said. "Do you still stay in touch with them?" He asked.

"Yeah. But getting the group started that year was not as easy as you might think. Nearly everyone disagreed with my decision to ignore suggestions from the group in favor of using the same set for every competition." Aubrey remembered.

"Why wouldn't you take suggestions from people?" Chad asked. "If you did, it would've made you a better leader. And in time, it would've been a lot easier to earn the respect of the whole group." He said.

"I learned that lesson the hard way. People tried to tell me that doing the same set was getting stale, but I stuck to it because I thought those were the songs that got us to the finals before and I felt the same thing would happen again." Aubrey said.

"So what made you see the light?" Chad asked.

"Well, this one brunette who I was skeptical about having in the Bellas came along and after she got in, she tried to convince me that more modern music was the way to go. I was reluctant to listen, but I'm glad I did. Because when Chloe & I passed the torch on to her, she lead the Bellas to 3 national championships." Aubrey remembered.

"That's amazing! I really would like to meet these friends of yours one day. They sound like an amazing group of women." Chad said.

"Oh, they are. Maybe someday I will introduce you to them. You'll learn to like them." Aubrey said.

* * *

Chad & Aubrey have now been dating for 5 months, and on New Year's Eve at 11:59pm, Chad was prepared to make a bold move.

"1 more minute!" Aubrey said feeling excited.

"How exciting, babe!" Chad said also feeling excited.

"I can already imagine what 2017 has in store for us." Aubrey said.

"I know, right?!" Chad said.

As the ball drop continued on TV, they both counted down to the new year.

"10! 9! 8! 7! 6! 5! 4! 3! 2! 1! HAPPY NEW YEAR!" They both yelled as the two shared a midnight kiss and clicked glasses of champagne together.

"You know, there's only one way I can think of to start the new year perfectly..." Chad said.

"What's that?" Aubrey asked as Chad pulled out a small box containing an engagement ring and got down on one knee.

"Aubrey Posen...will you marry me?" Chad asked as Aubrey looked at the ring feeling speechless for a few seconds before giving an answer.

"YES! I'd be honored to marry you!" Aubrey happily said as Chad put the ring on Aubrey's finger and they shared a kiss before going to bed.

 **AUTHOR'S NOTES: After reading that chapter, you're probably thinking "That wasn't in the third movie." Well, we're not in the timeline of the third movie just yet, but we'll get there. I promise!**


	2. Chad Meets the Bellas

CHAPTER 2:

 **AUTHOR'S NOTES: Now we're into the events of the third movie. I'm only including scenes that actually included bonus dialogue.**

Many months after Chad & Aubrey got engaged, they met up with the other Bellas at the Brooklyn Aquarium.

As the Bellas greet each other, they notice a guy with Aubrey they've never met before.

"Hey, Aubrey, who's this guy?" Chloe asked.

"Oh, pardon my manners; everyone, this is my fiance, Chad." Aubrey said.

"Nice to meet you all. Aubrey's told me great things about you Bellas." Chad said.

"Oh, you better believe..." Chloe stops herself mid-sentance realizing..." Wait a minute; did you just say he's your fiance?!" She asked.

"Yeah." Aubrey said.

"OMG! Aubrey, why didn't you tell us before you were getting married?" Chloe asked.

"Well, we wanted to keep it on the down low until Aubrey was ready to say something." Chad said.

"Okay, so when did you two meet?" Beca said.

"Actually we met back in the Summer of 2016 at the Lodge of Fallen Leaves." Chad said.

"Chad was looking around for a place to stay just to get away from his house. While we got to talking, it turned out we have something in common..." Aubrey said.

"We both have fathers in the military." Chad said.

"Mine's in the Army, his is in the Air Force." Aubrey said.

"So how long have you two been engaged?" Flo asked.

"He proposed to me on New Year's. Right after we counted down to the start of 2017, we shared a midnight kiss, and then he popped the question." Aubrey said.

"And we've been happy together ever since." Chad said.

"So...when's the wedding?" Beca asked.

"3 months. I'm really excited about it and I know she is too." Chad said.

"I'm so happy for you two." Chloe said. "Can I be a bridesmaid for your wedding? PLEASE?" She asked.

"Well, funny you should bring that up; I was hoping I could get 5 of you Bellas to be my bridesmaids." Aubrey said.

"Well, you got me." Chloe said. "What about you, Beca?" She asked.

"Hmmm...why not. It'll be great." Beca said.

"I'm in too." Stacie said.

"Sign me up too." Amy said.

"Count me in." Flo said.

"Great. Thank you all, I can assure you that this'll be a wedding to remember." Aubrey said.

At that point Emily arrived with the New Barden Bellas. Before the new Bellas take the stage for their rendition of "Sit Still, Look Pretty". Emily cleared up that the invites she sent were not for the graduated Bellas to reunite on stage, but to watch the new Bellas sing.

* * *

After the performance the Bellas met up at a bar and Emily finds them.

"You guys, I'm so sorry. I realized I shouldn't have said 'reunion'." Emily said feeling apologetic.

"Hey, don't worry about it; you girls sounded great out there tonight." Beca said.

"I miss the days when we all sang together. I would KILL to get that back again." Chloe said.

"Well, look at the bright side; at least we got see each other again." Beca said.

"We could look for a place that has an open mic night." Flo suggested.

"As much as I like that idea, I think Aubrey and I might have a better one." Chad said.

"You know how my dad's a big deal in the army?" Aubrey asked. "I could try to get us on the USO Tour to entertain the troops." She suggested.

"This year DJ Khaled is looking for an opening act for his summer tour and he'll be choosing ONE of the acts on the tour." Chad added.

"I'm definitely on board with this idea." Beca said.

"Me too. It'll be great to sing with all of you again." Chloe said as the other Bellas agreed.

"I wish I could go with you." Stacie said disappointed.

"Why can't you?" Beca asked.

"I'm 8 months pregnant." Stacie said as the Bellas congratulate her.

"Alright, well if Stacie's out...Emily, you in?" Beca asked.

"Totally!" Emily said feeling excited.

"I hope you ladies won't mind Chad coming with us" Aubrey said.

"Are you kidding?! Of course he can come with us." Chloe said.

"Yeah. He's your fiance, if he wants to come, we should be good sports and include him." Beca said as the other Bellas agreed.

"Thank you so much, ladies. I couldn't STAND the idea of being away from my fiance for a month." Chad said.

"So if we get on this tour, when do we leave?" Flo asked.

"Chad & I will get the details and get back to you all." Aubrey said.

"I have a feeling this'll be a month to remember." Chad said as the Bellas gave a toast.


	3. Morning Before the Tour

CHAPTER 3:

 **AUTHOR'S NOTES: Okay, so we may still be in the timeline of the third movie, but we're breaking away from the movie scenes for just a brief moment. We'll be back to the movie scenes once Aubrey & Chad meet up with the rest of the Bellas in Spain.**

5 days later, Chad & Aubrey's alarm clock rang.

"Morning, Aubrey." Chad said yawning.

"Morning, Chad." Aubrey said also yawning.

"Let's go; we got a flight to catch in 6 hours." Chad said.

"Chad, it's only 6 in the morning." Aubrey said.

"First of all: You say that like you don't remember the fact that I'm up at 6am everyday. Second: Since it's an international flight, we need to show up at the airport 3 hours in advance." Chad said.

"Fine! Just give me a moment." Aubrey said.

"Very well. I'm gonna go take a quick shower and then make some breakfast." Chad said.

* * *

One hour later, Aubrey headed down to the kitchen where Chad had finished making breakfast.

"Hmm, do I smell scrambled eggs?" Aubrey asked.

"Sure do, babe." Chad said as he gave Aubrey a plate of eggs.

"I got to say, I definitely enjoy your cooking." Aubrey said.

"Thanks, babe." Chad said as they both finished their breakfast.

"Alright, I'll go take a quick shower." Aubrey said. "You all set to head for the airport?" She asked.

"I'm gonna go load our luggage in the rental car while you're in the shower. We should be all ready to go soon." Chad said.

By 8am that morning, Chad & Aubrey were on their way to the airport to catch their flight to Spain and meet up with the other Bellas. By 12 Noon, their plane left JFK. They had a layover in Rio which lasted about a good 2 hours. The following morning, they and the rest of the Bellas landed in Spain.


	4. DJ Khaled's Suite

CHAPTER 4:

 **AUTHOR'S NOTES: Now we're back into the events of the third movie for the next few chapters.**

The next day a few hours after their performance in Spain, the Bellas & Chad headed to a casino where DJ Khaled could be found.

Once they arrived, Chloe noticed someone Beca met backstage earlier that day.

"There's that guy. Hide!" Chloe said as she shoved Beca behind a plant.

"Why are we hiding?" Beca asked just seconds before she noticed Chloe groping her. "Um, dude...what is this?"

"What are you guys doing?" Aubrey asked noticing what was going on.

"Nothing!" Beca & Chloe responded trying to cover up what just happened.

"Should I be concerned?" Chad asked silently to Aubrey.

"Not really." Aubrey said silently back to Chad.

"Hey, Chad...can I talk to you about something?" Beca asked.

"Sure." Chad said before he motioned to Aubrey. "Excuse me, babe."

Beca & Chad went to sit down at a nearby table.

"So, what's on your mind?" Chad asked.

"I was just wondering...how do you put up with Aubrey?" Beca asked.

"Uh, can you elaborate?" Chad asked confused by Beca's question.

"Well, when I was a freshman at Barden, she was captain of the Bellas. When rehearsals first started, she and I didn't really get off to a good start?" Beca explained.

"Sorry to hear that." Chad said. "Were there a lot of disagreements?" He asked.

"More than you might know. She was so adament about using the same set for every single one of our competitions. She ignored any suggestions by the rest of the group and was convinced that the exact same set would help us win." Beca explained.

"Really?" Chad asked.

"But then when she passed the captaincy onto me later that same year, she finally became a better person." Beca explained.

"Wow. That's an interesting story. I know Aubrey's told me a lot of interesting stories about the Bellas. She even told me about how her tight-fisted personality comes from her father." Chad said. "But if you want my two cents, here's what I think: You know she's a better person now, right?" He asked.

"Yeah." Beca said.

"And she's convinced me all the time we've been together that she's a better person as well. So, I guess what I'm trying to say is, don't let the past cloud your judgement of her today." Chad said as Aubrey found him & Beca.

"What are you guys talking about?" Aubrey asked.

"Hey, babe. Beca was filling me on another interesting story about the Bellas." Chad said.

"Oh yeah, there's a lot of stories where that came from." Aubrey said.

At that point Theo found Beca and took her to look at a mixer which she had some fun playing around with. While Beca was busy with the mixer, an accident created chaos which caused a fire to start as well as a crate full of bees to escape. Beca was still busy with the mixer unaware of the chaos going on behind her, but she and the others eventually made it out okay.

* * *

The next morning, the Bellas are outside their hotel with their luggage about to head to the next stop on the tour.

While sitting outside they look back on the chaos from the previous night while being teased by their competition.

"Guys, you can't let what happened last night get you down. If DJ Khaled doesn't pick you ladies to open for him, it won't be because of what happened last night. So, let's buck up and get ready for the next show." Chad said.

"Chad's right. We shouldn't let one mishap get in the way of what we came here to do." Emily said.

"Yep. And don't listen to what your competition just said. They're just trying to get inside your head. What really matters is that we all stay true to ourselves." Chad said as the Bellas agreed.

At that point, Chloe got a FaceTime request from Stacie. Turned out Stacie's new baby girl named Bella was just born.


	5. Being Lured In

CHAPTER 5:

 **AUTHOR'S NOTES: It's worth noting that the first scene of this chapter was actually written the night before this chapter got posted. I also would like to thank RizzV825 for suggesting the idea for the first scene of this chapter.**

About 2 weeks later in France, the Bellas & Chad arrived at their hotel. Chad saw Aubrey looking out the window feeling sad and went to talk to her.

"You okay, babe?" Chad asked concerned.

"Honestly...I'm rather bummed. I was really hoping I could get to see my dad and to be totally honest, he never once got to see me perform with the Bellas. I really miss him." Aubrey said tearfully.

"Babe, I know how you feel. I miss my dad too. You know, he actually enlisted about a month before I met you that day at the Lodge." Chad said

"I never thought that day would change my life forever." Aubrey said looking back on that day.

"I know. I wrote a letter to him once after I proposed to you. He told me he was very happy for me." Chad said.

"Well, that's a good thing. I was really hoping my dad would be there to give me away at the wedding." Aubrey said.

"I know not a day passes where you don't think about him." Chad said.

"Yeah. I also wrote to him when we got engaged, I just hope to see him again soon." Aubrey said.

"You know, if by some chance we do get to meet each others fathers before this tour is over, it'd be a happy moment for both of us." Chad said.

"Yeah." Aubrey agreed. "How's you mom been coping since your dad's been away?" She asked.

"She's been seeing a therapist. Not a day goes by where she doesn't think about him. When I told my mom we were getting married, she was very happy for me. It was the first time I actually saw her smile since my dad enlisted." Chad said.

"You know, even if our dads aren't at our wedding, they'll still be there in spirit." Aubrey said.

"And we'll always have each other no matter what. Come on, let's go find the rest of the Bellas." Chad said.

* * *

Later that day, the Bellas & Chad minus Beca & Amy are sitting outside at a French Cafe.

"Bellas, a toast. They say home is where the heart is, but you guys are the homes my heart lives in." Chloe said as the Bellas toasted.

At that point, a Frenchman named Henri walked up to the Bellas.

"Excuse me, but are you the Bellas." Henri asked as the Bellas all responded yes.

"My name in Henri, Chicago sent me to take you to the USO reception." Henri said.

"Reception? It's now?" Aubrey asked.

"Shouldn't we find our friends Beca & Amy first?" Chloe asked.

"Oh, they're already there. With Chicago." Henri said.

"Then let's not keep this handsome Frenchman waiting." Flo said.

As the Bellas make their way into Henri's van, they begin their rendition of "Cake By the Ocean".

"You ladies go on ahead, I'll meet you there later." Chad said.

"There's something suspicious about that van. Well, one way or another, I'm gonna find out what it is." He said to himself.

At that point he noticed a local with a bicycle built for two and summoned him. "Excuse me, sir...can you give me a lift?" He asked the bicyclist.

"Where to?" The bicyclist asked.

"Follow that van!" Chad said.

"Why?" The bicyclist asked.

"I'll explain on the way. Let's go!" Chad said as they began to follow the van a long way.

As the Bellas continued singing, they were unaware of what is happening.

30 minutes later, they arrived at a nearby marina. The bicyclist stopped at a nearby corner so he & Chad would not be spotted.

Chad took out a pair of binoculars so he could see what was happening.

"Do you see anything?" The bicyclist asked.

"Not yet." Chad said just before he noticed the van being transported on to a boat.

"I KNEW IT! I knew there was something suspicious about that van. Henri must've been hired by someone to kidnap them, but who? I got to go warn Beca & Amy. Sir, take me back!" He said as they both headed back to the hotel.

* * *

Back at the hotel Amy re-enters her room and noticed a pink bunny on her bed, as Chad banged on the door.

"Coming!" Amy said as she opened the door to let Chad in.

"Amy, where's Beca?" Chad asked. "We have a situation!" He said.

"I don't know. She's been gone for a while now." Amy said. "What's wrong?" She asked.

"I saw the other Bellas get into a dark colored van. Based on the dark tinted windows, I sensed some suspicions. So I had this guy with a bicycle built for two follow that van and when I saw the van being carried onto a boat, I knew at that point my suspicions were correct." Chad recapped.

"My father could've done this!" Amy thought as her phone rang.

"Hello?" She said.

"Hello, Patricia." Fergus said.

"I told you we were through." Amy said.

"Well, there are some people here who think you should really reconsider." Fergus said as the Bellas being held hostage yelled for help.

"Amy, who is it?" Chad asked.

"It's my father. He's got the Bellas hostage on his yacht." Amy said.

"Put it on speaker." Chad said as Amy did so.

"Now you listen here, mister, if you don't let my fiance and her friends go, you are NEVER going to hear the end of it! Am I clear?!" Chad yelled.

"You clearly weren't with them were ya?" Fergus asked.

"Oh, I was with them. But I declined to board that van due to my suspicisions. And guess what; looks like my suspicions were CORRECT!" Chad said.

"You have one hour to come to the boat." Fergus said.

"Oh, we'll be seeing you WAY sooner than that. Ta-Ta!" Chad said as Amy hung up. At that point Beca walked into the room.

"Hey, Amy." Beca said.

"Beca, glad you're here. There's no time to waste, we got to hurry!" Chad said.

"Where?" Beca asked.

"I'll explain on the way. Let's go!" Chad said.

"Wait, let me get a flashlight!" Amy said.

"Good call, it's after dark. Hurry!" Chad said as they exited the room.


	6. The Rescue

CHAPTER 6:

At the marina, the three were fortunate enough to find a boat.

"Alright, ladies. Put these on." Chad said as he handed Beca & Amy orange vests. "Amy, let me see your flashlight." He said as Amy handed Chad the flashlight. "Alright, if we're going to find Fergus' yacht, we have to be able to see out at sea. It's going to be tough, but my dad raised me to be one tough omelet."

"Well, it's clear now why you & Aubrey seem to click." Beca said.

"I know, right?" Chad said As the boat they're on begins to move

"Chad, why aren't we calling the police? Or Chicago?" Beca asked.

"Knowing how dangerous Amy's father is, he might run for cover if he knew the police were coming." Chad said as they have arrived at the yacht.

"Alright, ladies, you know what to do, right?" Chad asked as Beca & Amy gave him a thumbs up.

"Okay, get up there and do what we came here to do. I'll be waiting right here for you and the rest of the Bellas." He said.

While Amy went up top to create a giant distraction, Beca went to join the rest of the Bellas.

"10 more minutes." Fergus said. "Where is that cocky one who yelled at me on the phone?"

"Cocky one?" Chloe asked.

"Yeah, the one with the fiance." Fergus said.

"Chad's here?" Aubrey asked relieved that she & the others were about to be rescued.

"You guys know what we should do?" Beca asked unnoticed until the other Bellas turned around.

"Where did you come from?" Fergus asked. "You weren't here before." He said.

"What do you mean? I've been here the whole time; you just didn't notice." Beca said.

"Anyway, if we only have 10 minutes left, let's use it doing something we love. Let's go out like Bellas and perform one more song." Beca suggested.

As the Bellas began their rendition of "Toxic", they were unaware that Amy was preparing to blow up the yacht.

As the song ended, Amy jumped down from an overhead glass window. "Freedom!" Amy yelled while blowing a fire extinguisher at Fergus and his men. The Bellas started to jump off the yacht and Chad was waiting for them.

"Come on, ladies, let's go!" Chad yelled as they all boarded the boat. Chad waited for everyone to be accounted for before leaving.

"Is that everybody?" He asked while trying to take a head count.

"Yeah, I think it is." Beca said.

"If we leave someone behind I will totally regret it. Let's move!" Chad said.

"You've been a naughty girl, Turnip Top!" Fergus yelled.

"And you've been an even naughtier man, Fergus! I hope you spend the rest of your life in a nice cold JAIL CELL!" Chad fired back.

Just as they were about to head back to shore, helicopters and police boats arrived.

* * *

The next morning, The Bellas & Chad made it back to shore.

"Amy's dad and his men have been arrested. I'll keep you updated." Chicago said.

"Wow! What a night that was." Chad said.

"Yeah. Now I know you made the right decision not to get in that van." Aubrey said.

"Well, you know, my dad raised me to be one tough omelet. Just like you. I knew there was something suspicious going on when Henri lured you all into that van." Chad said.

"Well, I don't mean to be a downer, but if DJ Khaled doesn't pick us after what we went through, what are we doing with our lives?" Emily asked.

"Now that you mention it, Beca actually talked to him yesterday. Didn't you?" Chad said.

"Yeah. The thing is, DJ Khaled doesn't want the Bellas. He wants me as a solo act. But I declined because you guys are my family and you don't walk away from family." Beca said.

"I think you should go for it." Chloe said as the rest of the Bellas agreed

"Well, if anything good came out of all of this, now that my dad's going to jail, I've got millions of dollars coming my way." Amy said excited.

"Millions?" Aubrey asked.

"Yeah." Amy said.

"Should we ask her, babe?" Chad asked.

"I would." Aubrey said.

"Say, Amy, if you're going to be a millionaire, what would you say to giving Aubrey & I a small percentage of that to help pay for our wedding." Chad said.

"Okay. Especially since I'm going to be a bridesmaid." Amy said. "What's left to finance?" She asked.

"Well, we've got Aubrey's dress, the caterers, and of course, the honeymoon." Chad said.

"I just can't believe we're only 2 months away from being married." Aubrey said.

 **AUTHOR'S NOTES: Well, we may be done with the scenes from the third movie, but this story is NOT over yet.**


	7. Dress Shopping

CHAPTER 7:

 **AUTHOR'S NOTES: At this point, we are done with the events from the third movie and now focusing on Aubrey & Chad's wedding.**

One week before the wedding, Aubrey & her Bella bridesmaids are dress shopping.

"Well, Aubrey, if this wedding is going to go perfectly, we need the perfect dress for you." Chloe said.

Aubrey tried on 5 different wedding dresses and the last one is the one she & her bridesmaids agreed on.

"You look fantastic in that dress." Beca said.

"Alright, I'll get this one." Aubrey said.

"Now we just need to pick out a color for our bridesmaids dresses." Chloe said.

"Well, whatever color you decide on will work. As long as it's not pink or black." Aubrey said.

"I was thinking red would be a good color." Stacie suggested.

"Why no black?" Amy asked.

"Amy, it's a wedding, not a funeral." Aubrey responded.

"I agree with Stacie's idea of the color red." Chloe said.

"Yeah, that's the perfect color for our dresses." Beca agreed.

"Sold! Red it is." Aubrey said.

Her bridesmaids spent the next half hour trying on red dresses before each deciding on one.

 **AUTHOR'S NOTES: I was thinking of adding a scene where Aubrey & the bridesmaids spend the night before the wedding at a hotel room. But due to how late I thought of the idea, I didn't have any solid dialogue thought up. Next chapter we jump ahead to the actual wedding day.**


	8. Wedding Day

CHAPTER 8:

On the day of Aubrey & Chad's wedding, Aubrey is waiting outside the chapel.

"Well, Aubrey, your groom-to-be is waiting for you." Beca said. "You excited?" She asked.

"Honestly, I'm a bit nervous. Years ago I never thought I'd meet someone as amazing as him. I just want things to go perfectly." Aubrey said.

"Don't be nervous, okay. You know what happens when you get stressed. I'm begging you: PLEASE don't let that happen today." Chloe said slightly worried as Aubrey took deep breaths.

"You're right...let's get out there and do this!" Aubrey said with confidence.

As the Wedding March started, Aubrey's bridesmaids entered the chapel, while Aubrey & her dad entered shortly after. As they all walked down the aisle, Chad was waiting for her.

"Dearly beloved, we're gathered here today to join this man & this woman in holy matrimony." The minister said.

"Do you Chad Donaldson take Aubrey Posen to be your lawfully wedded wife?" He asked.

"I do." Chad answered.

"And do you Aubrey Posen take Chad Donaldson to be your lawfully wedded husband?" The minister asked.

"I do." Aubrey answered.

"By the power vested in me by the state of Georgia, I now pronounce you two husband & wife!" The minister declared.

The newly married couple shared a kiss as everyone else in the chapel cheered for them.

* * *

Hours later during the reception, the guests were enjoying the reception meals as the Bellas went to talk to the bride & groom.

"Hey, how's our newly married Bella doing?" Chloe asked.

"Honestly, I'm very happy right now. I wasn't sure there'd be this many guests in attendance." Aubrey said.

"And I have to admit, even after I first met Aubrey, I never thought we'd make it this far." Chad said.

"Well you did. And we're all happy for both of you." Beca said.

"So where's the honeymoon?" Amy asked.

"We're going to Maui!" Aubrey said feeling excited.

"I figured a nice week laying on the beach is just what we need." Chad said.

"Sounds wonderful! But you know what else we need right now?" Chloe asked as she grabbed hold of a microphone. As Chloe grabbed the mic, she tapped a glass to get everyone's attention.

"Ladies and gentleman, I'm Chloe Beale, and I'd like to propose a toast to the bride & groom. Aubrey, looking back at the last few years from our very first Bellas rehearsal to where we are today, I couldn't be more proud of how far you've come. Despite all our ups and downs we've had over the years, it warms my heart to see you happy. Especially now that you're about to start a new chapter of your life with your new husband. And I'll never forget the beautiful music us Bellas have made together over the years." She said as the guests cheered.

"And on that note, are you two up for a duet?" Chloe asked.

"Wait, you want us to sing today?" Aubrey asked.

"Of course!" Beca said as the guests agreed.

"Well...okay." Aubrey said. "Chad, you up for a duet?" She asked.

"Don't have to ask me twice." Chad said feeling excitement.

"And don't worry; we can sing back-up for you. It could be like another impromtu performance with your fellow Bellas." Chloe said as Aubrey & Chad headed up to the microphone.

"Ladies & gentlemen, my husband & I want to thank you all for coming. While the DJ was doing a wonderful job with the entertainment, Chad & I have a song to share with you that's near & dear to our hearts." Aubrey said.

"Bellas, will you be so kind as to back us up?" Chad asked as the Bellas agree to sing back-up. They begin their own acapella rendition of "Africa" by Toto.

As the song ended, they received cheers & applause from all the guests.

"Alright, everyone, before the rest of you hit the dance floor, it's time to cut the cake." Aubrey said.

As she & Chad grabbed the cake slicer, they proceeded to cut the cake. Hours after the cake was served, all the guests headed for the dance floor.

THE END!

 **AUTHOR'S NOTES: So after writing this story, I do realize it might make the dialogue for my first two stories wrong in some places, but to be fair, those stories were written BEFORE I came up with the Chad character. And judging by the view count on this story, I currently do not plan to re-write those stories. I do have another one-shot written where the last few lines act as a follow-up to this story, but that won't be up for a while. Also, big thanks to RizzV825 for suggesting the idea for Chloe's toast during the reception scene as well as that opening scene from Chapter 5.**


End file.
